Wrapped In your Arms
by Crimson Breeze
Summary: Tyler and Caroline have a few moments of peace afteran exhausting night. Set during 2x21. Tyler/Caroline Songfic. Sequel to Pandemonium.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor do I own the song "Wrapped in Your Arms" by Fireflight.

* * *

><p>Tyler's eyes opened groggily as he slowly returned to consciousness. He lay there on the cold ground blinking slowly as he tried to remember what had happened the night before. This was easier said than done however, because all Tyler could feel was a throbbing pain pulsing throughout his entire body.<p>

His breathing was fast and irregular as he tried to ignore the pain and figure out where he was. The pain was making his head spin and his vision blurred as he tried to sit up too fast. He had only raised himself up about two inches but he collapsed back to the ground with a pained grunt, his chin digging into the dirt, causing a fresh wave of pain to erupt through his body.

Deciding that it would be best to try to gain his strength back before moving again, he turned his head and let his cheek rest against the cool ground, a relieving sensation against his sweaty, too hot flesh as he tried to slow down his labored breathing. His heart hammered against his chest and the sound of hearing himself inhaling and exhaling was so loud that he felt like he could probably be heard a mile away.

He was fully awake now, his senses becoming more acute with his wakefulness. As he got accustomed to the pain, he tried once again to recall the events of last night. Caroline's face flashed across his mind. He vaguely remembered hearing Matt ask if he was ok and Damon telling Caroline that Tyler better not wolf out on them. The last thing he remembered was yelling at Caroline and Damon to get out of the woods. To get away from him. What had happened after that?

A feeling of dread overcame him as he tried in vain to remember anything else.

Had he gone after them? Had he hurt Caroline? Oh God, what if he…no. No, he couldn't. He wouldn't. She wasn't supposed to get hurt again. He couldn't let her get hurt again. He wasn't supposed to hurt her again. Oh, God, what if he had killed her?

Panicked and horrified, he tried to push himself up again in a frenzy only to have his trembling arms give way underneath his own weight. With a sharp gasp of pain, his face once again connected with the dirt.

Frustration took over as he tried to keep from crying out as his jaw throbbed and then, the frustration quickly turned into a feeling he was more familiar with: anger.

Jules had told him how it had become a part of the werewolves' natural instinct not just to hate vampires but to hunt them as well. Mason's words rung in his head and he remembered all too well the desire to tear something_-someone-_ to shreds. It didn't matter who. The wolf simply did not care. Its only desire was to kill. Vampires were a preference; humans were sufficient. As long as he could feel skin and bones breaking in his hands and seeping blood between his teeth.

His fear mounted along with his anger and his breathing intensified once again. He forced himself to be calm and let his head rest against the dirt as he began to search for her scent. He had been close enough to her body enough times to have it engraved into his mind. Jules had also taught him how to put his lycanthropy to good use. But his head was still throbbing and all he could smell was the earth around him.

He wasn't about to lose the only hope he had of Caroline still being alive because of a headache. He forced himself to focus. And then he smelt it. It was faint and far away but it was there. Mixed in with the smell of the forest and Damon's cologne and another scent that he guessed belonged to Matt although Tyler hadn't spent much time with him since he'd turned. It was Caroline.

There was one scent that was missing however. It was another scent that had been embedded into his memory although this one was not by his own choice. Tyler was familiar with the smell of blood.

He could smell none of it near him.

Relief flooded through him as he realized that they had probably gotten away in time. It didn't last long however as he recalled how and why they had all been walking through the woods together in the first place.

Tyler knew that he couldn't lay there in the middle of the forest and rest. There was no telling how many vampires and witches were roaming around, possibly looking for him. He briefly wondered why Jules hadn't come looking for him. Had she finally had enough and decided to ditch him? It didn't seem like something she would do. He briefly wondered if maybe she had been captured along with him and Caroline but that didn't seem likely either. Why keep her in a different place if they had grabbed her as well?

It didn't matter right now. He had to get out of here. And find some clothes to wear.

He rolled over onto his back still breathing hard as he began to calm down. The sky had begun to get a little lighter but it was still fairly dark. His eyes had already adjusted to the darkness however and Tyler knew these woods like the back of his hand. He had spent the better part of his life running through them. Getting out would not be difficult. It was deciding where to go that was the problem. Should he go looking for Jules? The closest and safest place for him to go right now would be home. Was that smart?

He didn't really care at the moment. He hadn't laid eyes on his house in almost a full month and for the first time in his life, he found himself wanting to stand in front of the unnecessarily huge mansion. And not for the first time since he had left, Tyler found himself wanting to be in his own room and to sleep in his own bed instead of in the car or some cheap motel room. His room with a dresser full of his clothes. The decision was easy after that. Home it was.

With a few more pained grunts, he managed to push himself up into a sitting position and then eventually, he was able to stand. As he trekked slowly through the woods, he realized that he was a lot closer to the Lockwood manner then to the cellar. He had been running around in the woods all night and he didn't remember any of it. It didn't seem like he had hurt anyone though and Tyler leaned against a brick pillar and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it to the front gate.

Only when he saw the house did he realized that he had actually missed it. Even in the semi-darkness, the house seemed to beckon him forward. He knew that there was no one there waiting for him but still, it looked welcoming.

His muscles screamed in protest as he began to make his way up the long driveway. It had taken every ounce of his strength to get here. He was breathing hard and sweating profusely but he had managed to come this far. Just a little bit further. He just needed to get inside. Then he could lie on the marble floor until his muscles stopped burning and his breathing became normal. With this thought in mind, he began walking again. The slight incline of the driveway did nothing to help his situation however and he had to stop a few times before he reached the house. He leaned against another pillar, as he stared at the steps of the porch.

This was pathetic.

Here he was, panting and wheezing from a tiny incline. He stared and the half dozen steps that led up to the front door of the house. He didn't think he was going to be able to make it up those six steps. His heart pounded against his chest and his throat burned. His entire body was soaked with his own sweat and he could feel the dirt and grit that was sticking to soles of his feet. Just a little farther.

Pushing against the pillar he propelled himself forward and somehow he managed to force his broken body up the steps. But as he reached for the spare key hidden on top of the door frame, an excruciating pain erupted in his right side and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. He turned away from the door and curled up on his left side in an attempt lessen the pain. He very briefly wondered why one side of his body hurt more than the other but he couldn't think on it for very long. It was then that he heard the sound of the door being opened. Great. He was delusional now.

He was still trying to catch his breath when he felt cloth settling over his bare skin. And then a soft, unmistakable voice was whispering to him.

"Hey. Hey." He felt cool fingers against his shoulder and then there was hand on the back of his head. With wide eyes, he turned his head and quickly looked her over.

"Caroline?" It was the first actual word that he had spoken since he'd changed back. Her name was the first sound that had come out of his mouth that wasn't a grunt or a strangled cry of pain.

She didn't smile but there was a gentle look on her face. She turned her head and he followed her gaze to the now open doors to see Matt standing there holding a riffle. He was thoroughly confused but he felt himself relax as she began to whisper softly to him.

"It's okay. It's okay." He let his temple rest back against the wooden boards of the porch as her hand moved soothingly up and down the back of his head.

**~Is this the whole picture?~  
>~Or is it just the start?~<br>~Is this the way you love me?~  
>~You're capturing my heart~<br>~I used to try and walk alone~  
>~But I've begun to grow~<br>~And when you tell me just to rest,~  
>~I'm finally letting go~<br>~I let go~**

She stayed there like that, kneeling next to him and running her hand through his hair for a few minutes until his breathing evened out and then she spoke.

"Tyler? Can you stand?" Her voice was concerned and cautious and somehow he knew that if he were to say no, she would sit there and hold him until the sun was shining at its brightest in the sky.

He turned his head slowly to look at her again and it was then that he realized that Matt also hadn't moved from his position either. He was still standing in the doorway with the gun in his hand, his expression a mixture of cautiousness and confusion.

He honestly didn't know the answer but upon realizing that Matt -Caroline's _boyfriend_- was watching them, he decided that it would be best to get off the floor and at least get some pants on. So he nodded and hoped that he would be able to hold himself upright for just a few minutes. It turned out he didn't need to rely on himself too much.

Caroline gently pulled him up into a sitting position and then she slowly helped him get onto his feet, making sure that he was still slightly covered by what looked like Matt's jacket.

"Here, lean on me, okay?" she ordered softly, her voice barely above a whisper. They had taken two steps two steps before she stopped and stared at Matt who was gaping at them.

"Matt, you're in the way." This time, her voice was more authoritative and he thought she even sounded a little bit annoyed. But why? Matt had every right to be freaked out.

Matt stepped back slowly, his eyes never leaving the two of them and Tyler realized that Matt's cautious gaze was only on him, not Caroline.

Caroline didn't say anything and just ushered him to start walking again when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain and he grunted. He would have been back on the ground if Caroline wasn't holding him up.

Her hand was immediately stroking his back soothingly and she was back to whispering in his ear again.

"Sorry am I going to fast? Are you okay?"

He thought that he would be more embarrassed if his body didn't hurt so much as he looked up at her from his doubled over position and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ok. "

She offered him a smile then but it very quickly turned to a frown and she looked past him, her eye brows knitting together and in a tone completely different from the one she had just used with him she spoke.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was filled with controlled anger and as Tyler turned his head he understood why.

Matt was pointing the riffle straight at him.

A stab of pain that wasn't physical suddenly griped his heart and he wondered if Matt was completely repulsed by him.

"What am I doing?" Matt questioned incredulously.

"What are you doing, Care? He's been trying to kill us all night! Why are you standing so close to him when he could start snapping at you any second?" Matt demanded, with the gun still aimed at Tyler and no remorse in his tone.

Tyler didn't care though. The emotional pain was already forgotten. He felt Caroline's grip on his torso tighten and he turned to her with shocked and guilt ridden eyes.

"I was chasing you two all night?"

"No!" she exclaimed but her voice was still soft, still trying to soothe him. She turned back to Matt and her tone changed.

"Matt, he's not a wolf anymore. And he's not gonna hurt us."

"He tried to kill us." Matt replied slowly as if he was trying to explain something complicated to a small child. Tyler's guilt was intensifying by the second.

"He couldn't control himself! He didn't know what he was doing!" Caroline defended and Tyler wondered, not for the first time, if maybe she was suicidal. Either that or she was just crazy. Because she should_ not_ have be showing him so much kindness. He didn't deserve it. Not after what he did to her.

He interrupted them before either of them could say anything else.

"I was chasing you all night?" he asked hesitantly.

" I didn't…" He trailed off, unable to complete the question in fear of what the answer would be.

She turned her attention away from Matt and locked her eyes with his own. She was quick to understand what he was trying to ask.

"No." she said reassuringly.

"No you didn't bite either of us. It's okay. You're okay." She seemed happier that he was alright than she was for her own wellbeing.

"Are _you_ okay?" he asked her skeptically, still not fully convinced that everything was as fine as she was making it out to be. For the first time since he got to the house, he found himself wondering what the hell she was doing here.

"I'm _fine_." She reassured, giving him another gentle smile and involuntarily, he relaxed a bit, his panic decreasing.

He was relieved but he still felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry." He began, looking from her to Matt but she didn't let him say anymore as she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry about it. We're fine. And it's not like you wanted to hurt us." It didn't even seem like she had to think twice about the fact that he had tried to tear them both to shreds only a few hours ago. She then turned her attention to Matt and her features quickly became annoyed again. Caroline had always been known for her volatile moods. When she spoke however, she sounded more tired than angry.

"Matt will you_ please_ put the gun down?"

"But-"

"You don't need it anymore."

"But-"

"This is Tyler!"

"But he-"

"Matt!"

"But what if-"

"He's _not _gonna hurt us! He's back to himself again now stop pointing that thing at him!" At this point, she was yelling and Tyler thought he could feel the anger rippling through her.

Matt didn't say anything but he slowly lowered the gun with a somewhat guilty look on his face and Caroline let out a sigh.

"Shut the door." She ordered before she turned her attention back to Tyler.

"Come on." She said encouragingly as she led him towards the living room. Matt followed slowly, a few paces behind them and Caroline stopped when they enter the room.

"Ummm…" she sounded out as she looked around the room and then at Matt.

"What?" Matt asked as Tyler wondered the same thing.

"Nothing." She responded as she continued to look around the room and then she started moving forward again, pulling Tyler along with her.

"Let's go in here." She said as she opened the doors to his father's office. Before she stepped in, she turned her head back to look at Matt.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she told him as she helped Tyler into the room.

Tyler didn't hear Matt respond but he knew that Matt didn't follow them into the room. Though at this point, he couldn't concentrate on anything except keeping himself upright. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay standing.

Caroline helped him to the couch and then she quickly let go of him as she walked toward the other sofa on which there was a neatly folded throw blanket. It was then that Tyler realized that the jacket that had been covering him had fallen off somewhere.

He let himself fall onto the soft leather couch and curl up in an attempt to cover himself and to lessen the pain. He watched Caroline's back as she unfolded the blanket in one fluid motion and in the next second, she was draping it over him and tucking the corners behind him so that he was completely covered. She then grabbed a cushion and told him to lift his head a little before sliding it underneath his head when he complied with her order.

She knelt in front of him and he felt his eyes begin to droop as he stared into her concerned green eyes. Her hand was running through his hair again and he felt himself relax, all the tension and unease fading in her presence. Somehow, she was still the only thing that made everything better. He wanted to talk to her but he was still in pain and he was too tired to actually be able to hold up a conversation.

"Sleep." She whispered softly as her thumb brushed against the back of his ear. She was also very good at figuring out exactly what he's thinking.

"It's okay. We'll talk in the morning. For now, just rest."

That's all he needed and he let his eyelids shut as cool fingertips brush against his scalp. He vaguely remembered her humming softly as sleep overtook him.

**~And I'm here to stay~  
>~Nothing can separate us~<br>~And I know, I'm okay~  
>~You cradle me gently,~<br>~Wrapped in your arms~  
>~I'm home~<strong>

His eyes snap open as he felt someone plop down carelessly next to him to find sun light filtering through the room. He turns his head to see who has woken him and then he looks away when he sees that it's Caroline to survey his surroundings as his senses quickly sharpen.

She sighs out a "Hey." As he begins to get up but Tyler doesn't reply because as soon as he pushes himself upward, a sharp, stabbing pain erupts in his right side. The pain in his muscles has lessened to a dull ache now and he can tell that something else is hurting him other than the transformation itself.

He can't stop the gasp of pain that tears from his throat and he quickly pulls the blanket off to see what it is that's hurting him so much. He has no time to wonder how the angry reddish brown mark got there before Caroline speaks again.

"Ooo, yeah, you got shot." She tells him somewhat awkwardly.

More pained sounds escape him as he examines the wound before Caroline speaks again.

"But it's healing." She offers in an effort to console him, ever the optimist, and he tosses his head back as he realizes that the wound is Matt's handiwork before he moves slowly and more carefully to sit up. He tries to lean more on his left arm but he can't stop the pained sounds that escape him. His entire body is still aching but the bullet wound is a sharp throbbing pain while he is now able to ignore the pain in his muscles.

He isn't angry at all that Matt shot him. He's actually somewhat glad because if Matt was able to actually hit him with the bullet, Tyler must have been pretty close to have not evaded it. He wonders if Caroline and Matt would be alive or dead if Matt hadn't pulled the trigger on him. He knows that he didn't mean to or want to hurt them but he still feels guilty for trying even if he can't remember it. He recalls Jules telling him not to come back when he had told her about his mother's voice mail. He recalls the shocked look of realization on Caroline's face as she had told him somewhat breathlessly that he shouldn't have come back here.

She's watching him and he hates that he has to finally admit this, but he knows that it's true.

"You were right." He says feeling dejected as he turns to look at her.

"I shouldn't have come home."

She doesn't agree with him however.

"No, you just… should have never left." She says softly. He watches her, waiting for her to continue, wondering why she's changed her mind.

"And you shouldn't leave again." She tells him as she locks her eyes with his.

He feels his eyebrows rise in question as to why she would want him around.

"You're kidding right?" he asks, half expecting her to agree and ask when he's leaving again.

Instead she just looks back at him, silently telling him that no, she's not kidding, her eyes silently asking why he thinks that she would kid about something like that.

"This is the second time I've tried to kill you." He tells her, speaking in a way that asks her why she would want someone like him around. She's quick to reply.

"Well, no friendship is perfect." She says as she makes an adorable face and he can't help but laugh, not just at her logic but at the tone of her voice and her insanely cute pout. A feeling of happiness bubbles up in him as he realizes that she's just called him her friend. He can't help the smile that has spread across his face as he looks away from her, the sound of her giggles music to his ears.

**~I'm seeing so much clearer~  
>~Looking through your eyes~<br>~I could never find a safer place~  
>~Even if I tried~<br>~All the times I've needed you,~  
>~You've never left my side~<br>~I'm clinging to your every word~  
>~Don't ever let me go~<br>~Don't let go~**

His smile fades and his expression turns to one of mild surprise and thoughtfulness when she speaks again.

"Matt…broke up with me." She tells him sadly. And she seems like she's telling herself just as much as she's telling him.

He doesn't know what to say. He wants to say something to make her feel better but he knows that there's nothing he can say or do right now that will make this break up okay for her. He hates the part of himself that is rejoicing that she's no longer seeing Matt. He doesn't need to see the sad look on her face. The tone of her voice and the way she had spoken was enough to let him know just how much she was hurting at the moment.

"I'm sorry." He says softly for lack of anything better to say to her. He doesn't want to risk saying anything that might make her more upset and that part of him that isn't telling him to jump for joy at Caroline being single again is telling him that he should hunt Matt down for upsetting Caroline. All Tyler can think is that he had asked Matt to be good to her. And Matt had promised that he would be.

But Tyler can't be too angry with Matt. It's not every night that seventeen year old boys spend the night running for their lives with their supernatural girlfriends from friends who have turned into wild, bloodthirsty beasts. Tyler can understand why Matt wouldn't want to deal with all the supernatural stuff. After all, Tyler himself had wanted nothing to do with it but he was now stuck with it. Matt wasn't. He didn't have to be a part of this world if he didn't want to be. Tyler understands all this. What he doesn't understand is why Matt would let go of someone as wonderful as Caroline. Especially since Tyler knows how much Matt cares for her. Why let her go? All he can think is that his friend has just made a very big, very stupid mistake.

Tyler had decided a long time ago that if he could go back and do it over, he would never let go of Caroline again. He would stay there and let her explain when she asked him to hear her out. He wouldn't think twice about letting her out of that cage or shoving Jules off of her. Hell, he would never give anyone the chance to put her in a cage in the first place.

"Yeah, well, you know, instead of just bailing on me again you could just say…thank you, Caroline…for taking care of me. And I'm sorry that I tried to chow down on you again." She has to pause in between her words and he knows that she's holding back tears but insanely, he somehow finds what she has just said to be funny and a smile cracks across his face before they both burst into laughter at her little attempt to fix the bond between them.

Because it's not broken. He doesn't think the connection they share can ever truly be cut off. Even when he was miles away from this place, from her, he still thought about her. He still felt connected to her. He still felt that she understood him more and better than anyone else ever had. He wonders if she feels the same way.

She can't fake the happiness for long though as a small sob escapes her mid laugh and her face scrunches up as she tries to hold back her tears and both of them stop laughing. She looks away from him as her head shakes from side to side and Tyler now has a crying girl sitting in front of him.

He doesn't do this. Tyler doesn't comfort people. He never has. In fact, he's left plenty of girls crying at their lockers; dumped them carelessly and turned his back and walked away without a second thought when he'd gotten bored with them as they stood calling out after him with tears in their eyes.

But this isn't just any girl. This is Caroline. She's comforted him so many times. She's the only one that ever has. Okay, others had tried, Jules has tried so many times but Tyler isn't one to trust very easily. He doesn't like to show weakness or vulnerability to anyone. Not even Matt, who he'd been so close to. But he had shown Caroline every part of himself. And she hadn't turned away from him. She hadn't looked down on him or played on his weaknesses, she had helped him, consoled him. That was until he had turned his back on her. And now she's here, crying right in front of him. He doesn't hesitate this time. He knows exactly what he has to do and he doesn't think twice about doing it.

"Hey," he says softly as he moves closer to her.

"Hey." Sniffling slightly and still trying to stop her tears, she turns her head to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Come here." He says as he nods towards himself picking up the blanket and offering it to her with one hand while the other extends forward, inviting her into his embrace.

She sighs then but she seems to have stopped crying as she leans in towards him.

"Oh! Easy." He says as he feels pressure on the wound and she adjusts herself so that she's not hurting him before laying her head on his chest and she takes deep breaths to calm herself. He pulls her closer against him and lets his hand rest on her forearm and cranes his neck slightly so that he can see her face. His main concern right now is to comfort her somehow but he can't ignore that fact that she is half laying in his arms. He'll do anything to make her feel better; to see her smile again.

"Thank you, Caroline. For taking care of me." He can't help the smile on his face and he knows that she'll never understand just how much he truly means those words or how much her actions mean to him. She'll never really know just how much he appreciates her because he doesn't think he'll ever be able to fully express his gratitude. For now, this will have to do.

"You're welcome." she mumbles softly, sadly.

**~And I'm here to stay~  
>~Nothing can separate us~<br>~And I know, I'm okay~  
>~You cradle me gently,~<br>~Wrapped in your arms~  
>~I'm home~<strong>

He watches her with a feeling of contentment. This feels right. The rest of the world would probably tell him that it's wrong but it feels so right. He feels like this is where he belongs. It's with her. Where ever she is is where he wants to be. He'd realized how much he'd missed her as soon as he'd seen her in front of the hospital. Now, he just wants to enjoy this moment for as long as it lasts. But he's being selfish. This isn't about him. This is about her. He's supposed to be comforting her. He_ wants _to comfort her.

"Caroline," he begins slowly.

"You don't have to hold back, you know. You don't have to hide anything from me. And if you need to cry, then cry."

She looks up at him them with questioning eyes filled with wonder and confusion. He nods.

"It's okay." He whispers, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'm here for you. And I'm not going anywhere. You're not alone, Caroline. I'll never leave you alone again, I promise." He echoes some of her own words back to her, wanting her to know that he's here for her, wanting her ot trust him again, wanting so badly to reclaim the beautiful friendship that they'd had.

She continues to stare at him as tears well up in her eyes again and then her body begins to shake with silent sobs as she reaches her arms up to wrap them around his neck. She buries her face in between his shoulder and the base of his neck and he feels her tears on his skin as she silently cries into his shoulder.

His arms wrap tightly around her as she finally breaks down, clinging to him as she sobs. She tells him everything then. How Matt had gotten hurt and she'd saved him, how he had freaked when she had told him the truth, how he tricked her into telling him everything only to turn around and tell everything to her mother. She tells him all of this through her tears and he listens, running his hands through her hair and down her back in an attempt to comfort her. He keeps whispering to her that it's okay even though he doesn't believe it for a second. None of it is ok at all. Not in the slightest.

She eventually cries herself to sleep and he leans back against the cool leather of the couch, still gripping her against his chest, willing himself to calm down and just be here for her. There's another part of him that wants to hunt down and very slowly kill every single person that's caused her to shed these tears but he knows that he can't do that. Not just because it's the wolf that's urging him so forcefully or because he still thinks it's wrong to take a life but because the people he would be killing are people that she cares about; people that she loves. He guesses that if he were to hunt down the people that had hurt her then, he should probably kill himself as well. Hell, He should be towards the very top of the list.

**~I'm home~  
>~Ohoh ohoh ohoh ohoh~<br>~Wrapped in your arms~**

She doesn't sleep for very long but she seems to sleep peacefully and Tyler feels that he's finally done something right. She looks up and smiles at him when she wakes up, gently pulling away enough to look him in the eyes without completely leaving the circle of his arms that are still wrapped gently around her.

"Thank you." She whispers softly, giving him the sweetest smile he's ever seen and he wants to kiss her right then and there, slam his lips against hers to pour out everything that he's feeling and never let her out of his reach again.

"You're welcome." He responds, his tone and voice mirroring hers as he looks at her adoringly. He can't bring himself to alter the friendship that they've just mended. He knows that he's in love with her. He's known since that night when she had almost…when he had almost let her die. She doesn't know this however and she's deeply in love with someone else. Right now, he's more than content with what they have. Because he had truly believed that she hated him and he had never thought that she would ever let him get this close to her again. He didn't think she'd ever smile at him like that again. This is a dream come true.

"_I could never hate you, Tyler." _

The memory fills him with the same feeling of elation that he had felt the first time she'd said those words to him. This time, he thinks maybe he's even happier to hear it because they're not both sitting in death row.

**~And I'm here to stay~  
>~Nothing can separate us~<br>~And I know, I'm okay~  
>~You cradle me gently,~<br>~Wrapped in your arms~**

"Um," she says as she turns her attention to her hands that are resting on his bare chest. It's then that he remembers that he's completely naked and the only thing covering him is the blanket pooled around his waist.

"I…should… probably...get...dressed." He manages to get out as he feels his cheeks flush. They've been in this situation before but she's usually the one holding him, not the other way around. Caroline giggles.

"Yeah, you probably should." She says with a shy smile as she glances down to her hands that she's now fiddling with in her lap.

He stands up holding the blanket around himself as he looks at her suddenly not knowing what to say. The situation has suddenly become very awkward. It's when the blush reaches the back of his neck and he actually feels his palms began to sweat that he remembers that he had been laying in the mud in a sweaty heap only a few hours ago.

"Would you…mind if I showered?" he asks her hoping that she won't bolt as soon as he leaves the room. He's not ready to part with her just yet. He never wants to be away from her again.

She looks up at him then and seems surprised for only a second before she smiles and nods again.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead, take your time. I'll just…"

Don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave. Please, don't leave.

He begs her silently in his own mind as she stumbles over her words due to the awkwardness of their situation.

"I'll be here when you're done." She finally says with another smile and he can't help it, he grins like the Cheshire cat.

"Okay." He says as he begins to walk, pausing at the door when she suddenly calls after him.

"Can you make it up the stairs? Do you, um, need any help?" Her voice is flustered and filled with so much concern that he's not the slightest bit embarrassed.

He turns to give her a warm smile.

"No, I can make it on my own."

She nods and he thinks that she looks a little relieved. He is too. They've both just spent the last few hours cuddling. It's not really something friends are supposed to do but he doesn't mind it for a second and they both know that they're just friends. Very close friends but still only friends. He's okay with that. For now, anyway. Maybe someday, she'll get over Matt and Tyler will be brave enough to actually tell her how he feels, how much he needs her. Maybe someday, he'll be good enough to at least get a chance with her.

"I won't be long." He tells her warmly before he leaves the room and heads up the stairs leaving her sitting on the couch.

He feels so relaxed as he enters his bedroom and pulls out a fresh set of clothes from his dresser. As he stands under the shower, letting the hot water massaged his achy muscles, he continues to marvel at how glad he is to be back in this house that had never felt much like a home to him growing up. Leaving had been hard and he hadn't planned on coming back so soon. Sometimes, he had toyed with the idea that it might be better if he never came back at all. But it didn't take very much to bring him back. Then again, he had never really wanted to leave. It was just something he felt he had to do. He isn't sorry that he left. It turned out for the best. Leaving had helped him come to terms with a few things but now that he's here, he doesn't want to leave again.

More importantly, _she_ doesn't want him to leave again. And that makes all the difference. He'll do anything for her, he's sure of it. All he wants is to make her happy, keep her safe. She deserves that. He owes her that. He wonders if Stefan's offer of a peaceful vampire-werewolf coexistence still stands. A lot has happened since their little 'talk.' He's sure that neither Damon, nor Stefan know that Caroline's with him right now and he doubts that they would be too happy to hear this piece of information. He knows that while Caroline had told Stefan about their friendship, she hadn't told him much else.

They're protective of her. He wonders just how much they'd freak if they found out she had actually been in the cellar with him last month. He doesn't plan on telling them. He doesn't plan on telling anyone. His relationship with Caroline is far too personal for him to want to share the more intimate, darker details with anyone else.

Although he had come so close to telling Jules when she wouldn't shut up about Caroline being nothing but a "Pretty little two-faced bloodsucking twit." Tyler had gotten so mad at this statement that he had almost caused her to crash the car. He had lunged at her and snarled out that she didn't know anything about Caroline nor did she know anything about him and that she would never know him the way Caroline did; no matter how much she helped him, it would never match how much Caroline had helped him. She had stared at him for a while looking shocked and a little troubled before she turned away and told him to get back in the car. They had both been silent for a long time and after that day, she never brought up Caroline again.

Jules had done a lot for him though and she hadn't asked for anything in return. He understood how strongly she believed in the pack mentality but Tyler couldn't bring himself to feel that way. He felt bad for her because her friends were gone but he couldn't bring himself to feel bad for them. According to the wolf genes, he should feel something. Some sort of kinship to them but even with his heightened emotions, he didn't feel a thing. The only thing that he really, truly regretted was allowing Caroline to be hurt. The guilt and sorrow of that weighed him down like nothing else.

He knew that Jules would not be happy when he told her that he had chosen to stay and he felt guilty but he also felt that this is where he needed to be. He was sick of being on the road day in and day out. He didn't want this new life that she had got him started on. He wanted his old life. He wanted to be here. He decided that he would deal with all that when the time came. For now, Caroline was waiting for him.

**~And I'm her, to stay~  
>~Nothing can separate us~<strong>

She wasn't in the study when he went back downstairs. Confused, he made his way to the kitchen, following the scent of something delicious. He leaned against the door way and stared at her in puzzlement as she pulled some toast out of the toaster and put it on a plate.

"Morning." She greeted him in a bubbly voice as she set the plate down on the island that was loaded with plates and bowls and two glasses of orange juice.

"What is this?" he asked, wondering if maybe he was dreaming.

"Breakfast." she chirped happily.

"Welcome home!" she added with a bright smile.

"Cheese omelet?" she asked him holding up a plate of omelet to him, completely ignoreing his dumbfounded expression as she perched herself on a stool.

"You made breakfast?" he finally managed to splutter out as he stared at the array of food that she had set out.

"Well, yeah." She started as she popped a blueberry into her mouth.

"I figured you'd probably be starving after yesterday. We were chained up most of the day and then running around in the woods all night. And getting shot gave me an appetite but then again, I'm always hungry so…yeah. Come eat with me. I promise, it's not burnt or anything, I mean, I'm not the best cook in the world obviously but I've been told that I'm decent and-"

"It smells delicious." Tyler interrupted before she could bring her own confidence down any further.

"I just- I didn't know you cooked." He said as he moved forward and sat down on the stool in front of her, helping himself to a strawberry from the bowl filled with an assortment of blackberries, strawberries and blueberries.

"Well, I bake, mostly." She replied in a peppy tone, all her sadness from before seemed to have been forgotten at the time. Tyler knew better, but he decided that if she didn't want to dwell on it now, then he would go along with her.

"But I make a mean omelet" she continued.

"I'm good with pancakes, too." She told him matter of factly with the same adorable look that she had given him earlier. He felt himself grinning again.

"So, is there anything you can't do?" he teased after he was halfway through his meal. He had been surprised to realize that he was indeed starving once he'd started eating. And this omelet was delicious.

"Well," Caroline said as she swallowed.

"I have yet to learn how to fly." She replied in a businesslike voice. Tyler's eye brows shot up.

"Fly? You want to learn how to fly?" he asked slowly wondering if she was just messing with him.

"Yeah." She sounded serious.

"Like…jets and airplanes?" Strangely enough, he could picture her in an airplane captain's uniform with ease. She looked out of place in the cramped cabin but she also looked completely at ease. Caroline Forbes could and would do anything she set her mind to. Tyler had learned this a long time ago. Way back in first grade when she had climbed to the top of the jungle jim that everyone had said she couldn't reach the top of.

"No, like, Supergirl." Her voice popped in and the image in his head faded.

"Supergirl?" he repeated slowly a he felt his lips tugging upward.

"Yeah." She was grinning now, and there was laughter in her eyes.

"I mean I figured, if vampires and werewolves and witches exist, than who's to say there aren't aliens among us too?"

Tyler leaned forward.

"I never pegged you as a believer."

"I _wasn't_." she replied.

"But I've had a change of thinking since then."

At this, Tyler chucked.

"Touché."

She shrugged as she popped another berry into her mouth.

"Caroline, you do know that Supergirl gets her powers from the sun, right?"

Caroline's hand stopped just as the berry was about to go past her lips. She lowered her arms.

"Really?" she question. Tyler nodded.

She glared at him then.

"Way to burst my bubble, you jerk!" she said in a huff.

"What, you wanna be three different kinds of strange instead of just two?" he asked playfully.

"Two?" she questioned, her mock-glare turning into a genuine confused look.

"Yeah, you recently became a vampire but you've been a neurotic control freak since birth." Tyler answered, his trademark smirk on his face.

"And you have been a first class jerk since birth, Tyler Lockwood!" she exclaimed as she threw the berry she was holding at him.

He ducked it and smiled at her as she giggled.

"Trying to start a food fight now, Miss student council vice president?"

"NO!" she yelled, suddenly panicked.

"I just bought this jacket and somehow, it managed to stay clean yesterday. If you get any stains on it, I will kill you." She threatened. She actually sounded serious.

Tyler burst out laughing.

"So, you're not angry at me for trying to 'chow down' on you as you put it but you'll get mad enough to kill me if I get your clothes dirty?"

"Pretty much." She replied simply.

"Caroline?"

"Yes, Tyler?"

"You're weird."

"Shut up."

She picked up another berry and casually flung it in his direction but he was ready for it this time and caught it in his mouth.

Her eyebrows went up.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, I'm awesome."

She laughed before slipping off the stool with a sigh.

"I should get going, make sure that everyone else is alright." She said somberly as she walked around the island to stand in front of him.

Tyler's smile faded as well. He didn't want her to leave but he knew that there were probably people waiting for her and she was probably worried about them. Besides, if he didn't go find Jules soon, she would definitely come find him. He would rather Caroline not be around when that happened.

"Yeah." He said as he forced a smile.

He was still sitting down so she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck. He bent forward as he hugged her back and slid off his own stool.

"Thanks for breakfast." He said as he opened the front door for her.

"Thanks for comforting me." She replied with a smile.

"Anytime. And if you ever wanna talk -about anything- well, I'm happy to listen." He wanted her to know that he had meant what he said before. If she needed him, he would always make it a point to be there for her.

"Aren't you sick of my babbling yet?" she questioned him somewhat seriously.

"I could _never_ get sick of you, Caroline." He said resolutely wanting her to know that he would never let her down again.

She smiled.

"I'll see you later." She said softly as she reached up to hug him one more time. As she was pulling back, she stopped and then leaned her face in closer to his before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Tyler froze with his arms still loosely around her waist as he realized what she had just done. She was oblivious to his stupor however and she gently slips out of his embrace.

"Bye, Tyler."

"B-bye." He stuttered out as she stepped out the door, closing it behind her.

**~And I know, I'm okay~  
>~You cradle me gently,~<br>~Wrapped in your arms~  
>~I'm home~<strong>

Tyler raised his hand to touch the place where his skin was still tingling from the brush of her lips as a smile spread across his face.

The smile didn't fade as he went back to the kitchen and cleared away what was left from their meal and anticipated how soon he could see her again.

For the first time in his life, Tyler felt complete. He felt whole. And for the first time in a long time, he felt safe. Like everything was going to be okay.

**~I'm home~**

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so this turned out to be way longer than I thought it would be and it took a lot longer ot write than I thought it would but I'm happy with it. At this point, Tyler and Caroline don't know anything about what's happened so they don't know that anyone's died yet. I was gonna include the dark stuff but I wanted to give them some happy moments with out the doom and gloom that's always hanging over everyone's heads. I didn't really intend to write this as a sequel but I felt like it would fit well as one. I also made an attempt at humor. I hope I didn't kill it. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts so leave me a review? Please?<p>

Thanks for reading.

-Crimson Breeze


End file.
